


Domestic Dads

by motherofboys2004



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofboys2004/pseuds/motherofboys2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey's daughter Anastasia is 15 and in high school. A sequel to my work Domestic Happenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sophmore Year

Domestic Dads

 

It did not take long for Anastasia to walk the blocks that led from her high school to her apartment complex, where she jogged up the stairs and unlocked the door to their two bedroom apartment. She dropped her back pack on the couch with a heavy sigh. Anastasia hated school but at least she did love her ceramics class. 

She didn’t hate school because of its overcrowding, drugs, or high crime: growing up deaf in New York City while also having gay fathers had made her tough as nails. Her dad’s families had both hailed from Chicago for generations before both of her dads and her Aunt Mandy had headed out to New York. Her actual birth dad Mickey couldn’t really be expected to stay in Chicago and not take part in his brothers drug operation without appearing disloyal, her Aunt Mandy had explained. Mickey had done some time and was trying to live straight. Her dad’s husband Ian, who she also called Dad, had needed to leave Chicago because he was bipolar just like his mother, and Ian couldn’t stand being known as Crazy Monica’s son-especially since Ian had done some crazy shit himself that his neighborhood wasn’t willing to let him forget. Ian was doing pretty well though. He still had some mild manic episodes where he would start some big impossible-to-finish project or one time he literally started re modeling their apartment in the middle of the night. For the most part though, Mickey made sure that Ian stayed on regular medication whether Ian wanted to be on meds or not. This kept things from getting too out of hand. Ian called Mickey a control freak, but Ana had her own suspicions that Ian had really lost his shit a couple of times in the past in order for Mickey to obsessively schedule doctor appointments as well as purchase, count, and constantly refill the three prescriptions that were prominently lined up in the medicine cabinet. 

Due to such a colorful past in Chicago, after Ana’s mother split and returned to Russia without her daughter, Ana’s dads and Aunt felt a need to put down new roots. Ana couldn’t remember living anywhere besides their little apartment, always in walking distance where her Aunt Mandy, cousin, and a string of ex-husbands had lived, in an apartment complex right around the corner.  
Ana actually loved her ceramics class so much that she was willing to do a little homework for the class. She walked across the living room and sat down to fire up the family’s ancient computer. Her assignment for ceramics was to work on an “idea book” where she brainstormed projects for the semester. She was looking forward to her sophomore year where she was intending to focus on her art class and attempt to ignore her academics classes as much as possible just like last year.  
She was also looking forward to some extra freedom this year since her cousin Sydney had turned eleven and entered the sixth grade-an act that made Aunt Mandy relent and allow Sydney to watch herself after school, at least until it turned dark or it was dinner time-in which she was expected to head over to Ian and Mickey’s when her mom was working. Ana had been her cousin’s free babysitter for years while her Aunt Mandy worked long hours as a bartender. In celebration of having no eyes on her, Ana lit up a joint as she added color and glaze plans to her idea book. She should be done well before her dads got home, but she cracked a window to negate the smell, as well as to keep an eye out for her parents. Her dad’s smoked themselves of course, but so far they had been operating under the “do as I say and not as I do” mode of parenting. 

Her dad Ian worked as a interpreter-but full time work of that nature was hard to come by so she knew that Ian was moonlighting that night as a dancer at a gay bar. He did that a few nights a week to make ends meet. Mickey worked a regular 9-5 job doing drywall and he was the parent she had to watch out for. He should be home in two hours.  
Within her after school hours alone Ana managed to finish her assignment, text her cousin Sydney to tell her to come over for dinner since her mom was bartending that night, and make pork chops and potatoes herself. Since she had starting smoking weed, she tended to get the munchies which resulted in her becoming a really good cook. 

Mickey came in grouchy as usual, but cheered up considerably when he saw that his daughter had already fetched his niece and started dinner. He signed her a thank you as soon as she looked up. “You’ve really learned how to cook” he signed.  
“Hey kid,” Mickey greeted his niece easily when he passed her spot at the table, then busied himself by grabbing a beer and loading up his plate. “How was school?”  
“I love middle school!” Sydney began to rattle on and Ana rolled her eyes. Who actually loved middle school? School seemed to come pretty easy for Sydney though. Ana did well enough in math and science, but when it came to English or History she got sick of reading such thick text books. Besides that, lip reading a teacher recite a whole history or English lesson wore her right out. However, she had plans to stay ahead of the game this year.  
Ana figured preparing dinner would have lightened Mickey’s mood so when she was done she asked him “Ok if I meet my friends at the candy shop?” They used to not let her out in the evening since it was so hard for her to lip read in the dark, but they had lightened up in the past year or so. “Can I go too?” Sydney asked immediately as Ana attempted to turn her glare at her cousin into daggers.  
“Yeah,” Mickey nodded toward Ana. “Fuck no,” Mickey shook his head toward Suydney a second later. “You’re not hanging around with highs schoolers. Especially…” Mickey trailed off but Ana knew what he meant. Mickey and Ian weren’t great fans of Ana’s group of friends and were doing their best to keep Sydney innocent as long as possible. “And you can forget about going out on a school night again if you come home past nine” Mickey started in on the old familiar threat. Ana nodded to him and grabbed a coat. She had no intention of being late. She knew that Mickey was mostly all talk, but she actually made an effort to stay on Ian’s good side. Ian’s temper matched his hair and he wasn’t someone Ana wanted to cross. Ana grabbed her skateboard and made it to the candy store on 3rd avenue in record time. She joined a group of friends who were sharing pixie sticks and talking about the midterm on the Scarlett Letter.  
The kids looked expectantly at Jalen, whose job it had been to score an answer key for their upcoming Language arts Midterm on the book that put Ana to sleep every time she tried to open it. True to his word, Jalen flashed the answer key triumphantly. “It cost me $200,” Jalen’s eyes scanned the group, “so I will need 40 from each of you and then I’ll share.”  
Ana let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried about the price. She had been babysitting all summer in her apartment complex though, and even though of course her Aunt Mandy did not pay her for watching her own cousin, all the rest of the neighbors did.  
Ana fished $40 out of an inside pocket and handed it to Jalen. “Count me in.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is tired of his teenager smoking his weed.

Ian sighed in relief when his apartment complex finally came into view as he turned the corner. He as so glad to be almost home. With his job as an interpreter during the day, followed by dancing at the club a few nights a week, he was worn out. He jogged up the flight of stairs, not patient enough to wait for the elevator. 

He entered quietly so he wouldn't wake Mickey. He toed off his shoes and made his way silently through the apartment. Ian was afraid that he would be too keyed up to fall asleep right away so he reached into the coat closet into the pockets of Mickey's winter jacket, looking for the couple's secret stash. Ian located the baggie but then tossed it from side to side suspiciously. The bag was a lot lighter than it had been a few days ago. Had Mickey really been smoking that much? Frowning, he headed toward the bedroom. 

He was surprised to find Mickey still awake, with the television on low. "Hey," he greeted as Ian came in, and shut it off. 

"Mickey did you smoke all this?" Ian asked, holding up the bag for him to see. 

"No," Mickey frowned, "I haven't had any since the last time we-Damnit, fucking kid!" Mickey swore as the realization hit him. He pondered briefly about how one was supposed to yell at their kid for smoking a parents stash before Ian started in on him.

"This is on you Mickey" Ian jumped into full lecture mode. "I told you we shouldn't be keeping it in the apartment once Ana started high school, but oh no, you couldn't be bothered to keep it at the neighbors! Now our teen daughter is getting high!"

Mickey was always amazed at how quickly Ian forgot about their own teen years when Ana did something, but he knew it wouldn't do any good to bring it up. He sighed, thinking Ian was a pain during these hypocritical parenting moments. Ian caught the sigh and it only infuriated him further. Mickey started trying to calm Ian, realizing he was on dangerous ground. "Look babe," Mickey made a feeble attempt to placate Ian, "I'm sorry I wanted to keep the shit here, but I don't want to walk all the way down to James and Greg's or to Conner and Joe's..." Mickey rattled off a list of their gay and mostly childless friends; "every time I want to relax and have a smoke."

"That is exactly what your problem is Mick", Ian shot back, "your lazy." During his rant Ian had edged closer to the bed. Mickey saw his opportunity and grabbed hold of Ian's leg, causing the taller man to nearly topple over.

"Lazy huh?" Mickey looked up at Ian with challenge in his stormy blue eyes. "Doesn't a hot shot ex military guy have a cure for that?"

Ian picked up on the undertone immediately and realized this could be a night of arguing, or more preferably, sex. "Challenge accepted," Ian growled and lunged at his boyfriend. After a brief wrestling match Ian managed to flip Mickey over. "Don't move" he ordered, as he held Mickey against the bed with the palm of one hand in the middle of his back while reaching over the headboard to grab the lubricant with the other. 

Mickey gave up the fight and relaxed, resting his head on his forearm. Ian busied himself with prepping Mickey, lathering up his hole before inserting his fingers, one by one. Mickey tried to stay relaxed, but couldn't resist arching his back and grinding down against his fingers. 

"Stop" Ian ordered, with a heavy smack to Mickey's left cheek. Mickey laid back down obediently. He laid still and listened to the sounds of Ian searching the headboard again. After some rummaging and cursing he re-appeared within Mickey's vision, triumphantly holding up their newest toy. 

"Aw fuck" Ian groaned as Ian smirked, holding up their new ball gag. "How can I win the argument while wearing that?" He was finding it hard to hang on to his anger and annoyance while he was getting more and more turned on. 

"I don't want to hear you argue, I want to hear you moan baby," Ian purred, popping in the ball gag and buckling it in the back. "Anyway if you want to keep yelling at me, you'll just have to work a little harder." Ian smirked, smacking his cheek again. "Don't be lazy."

Mickey rolled his eyes thinking that Ian of course had to have the last fucking word. 

Ian lined himself up with Mickey's slick hole and only gave a couple of thrusts before he started hammering full force, pushing all coherent thoughts out of his head. He moaned through the gag as Ian pounded him so hard he saw stars. He grunted, desperately wishing he could urge Ian to finish him off. Ian had a iron grip on one hip and was slamming him hard, but his other hand had only lightly massaged Mickey's erection and Mickey wanted more. 

Mickey squirmed under Ian's grip, imagining the green and yellow bruises that his hip would be covered in the next day. He reached his right hand down to relieve his throbbing cock and attempted to yell behind the gag as Ian slapped his hand away. "Mfff" Mickey struggled to speak and glared sideways at Ian.

"Not yet", Ian huffed and kept up his frantic pace. 

Mickey felt swollen and in pain and desperately wanted to come. "Do you want me to finish you baby? Ask for it." Ian ordered from above.

Mickey moaned incoherently behind the gag. He had never felt so wrecked and desperate. He lifted his voice up a few decibels, hoping Ian would be satisfied with his pleading tone. 

"Ask again" Ian orders. Mickey lost all control and started to plead and sob behind his gag. 

Ian finally took pity on him and grabbed his cock in order to pump it in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for Mickey to tense up. Ian finished inside of him and Mickey erupted all over his hand. Ian moaned into his hair as he finished, and then slumped over him, exhausted. 

After catching his breath Ian rolled off his boyfriend and unbuckled the mouth gag, kissing Mickey as he does so. Mickey massaged his jaw for a minute and Ian jumped up to get him some water. "Better?" he asked, as he watched Mickey swallow.

"Fuck yeah I'm great, Mickey moaned, and snuggled up to Ian drowsily. "Let's go to sleep yeah? I'll deal with our low supply in the morning."


	3. Besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to answer keys for tests, a break from her dad, or just good weed, Ana always had a place to go

It took a little under a half hour for Ana to take the train from her part of the lower east side to Sara's house in Soho, but Sara had an earlier curfew than her, Ana knew exactly what window to sneak in, and it was well worth the trip. Sara was a hook up for any answer key she needed, as her Mom was a teacher in Ana's district. Sara, of course went to a private school. Sara made some good money selling answer keys, which she didn't really need, and since she didn't go to public school Ana was puzzled how going through such trouble to steal them benefited Sara personally very much. It seemed that Sara was just determined to find ways to lash out at her parents, even if they didn't know it. In spite of her kushy surroundings, Sara was the angriest kid that Ana had ever met.

Ana tapped on the window a few times, then waited an extra long time. Being hard of hearing she could never quite figure out what tap would be too hard. Finally she risked an extra long bang and Sara appeared to pull her through a back hallway window and shoved her quickly around the corner into her bedroom.

"Took me a while to get out," Ana explained. "My dads were hanging around forever until they went over to a neighbors house."

Sara nodded as Ana shrugged out of her hoodie and dropped it on Sara's spare bed, admiring the black quilts on both beds and black curtains in the room. Sara was an artist like Ana and actually used some great neon colors in her work. She knew black sheets and furniture would be what pissed her parents off more though so that was what she did. Ana fished out $175 and counted it out for Sara.

"Lots of answer keys needed" she grinned. "Looks like no one wants to read "The Dark Game". 

Sara snorted. "My mom is convinced that your school's English department really knows how to connect kids to literature. She rolled her eyes as she handed the answer sheets and a hundred back to Ana. "You take the bigger cut. I really don't do it for the money."

"Wow thanks," Ana gave her friend a half hug while pocketing the cash, getting partially tangled in her dyed black hair and getting a whiff of incense and weed combined, a smell that she always associated with her friend. "your the best".

Sara smirked. "Let's vape. It doesn't leave much smell."

Ana was curled up at the foot of Sara's black canopy bed feeling a whole body buzz that was fantastic. She wondered of she would still feel it in the morning and how she would get past Mickey, who would be up early from his construction job. She wondered if she could come in quietly since she had lost all track of time on a school night-being deaf it was hard to judge if she was slamming the door or walking to heavy, though she'd definitely improved over the years. She was watching Sara paint a picture of a fancy Soho building with garbage smeared on the walls of the building and wondering what it all meant when she felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled the phone out with glassy eyes. She started trying to hop up, then stumbled, falling on the bed again as she saw an angry text from Mickey. "Where the fuck are you?"


End file.
